


Fate and February

by snowicat



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowicat/pseuds/snowicat
Summary: A very short story in which Seungyoun continuously slams the idea of confessing
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. First of February

"Maybe you should confess to him?"

Every single day, Hangyul, one of his closest friends, tells him. It's quite irritating but the boy has a point. He's been pining on the man for a long time. Since what? College? Since the first time he heard him sing in front for their music class? Funny how he's been pining on the same guy when he's already employed.

Seungyoun pressed his forehead on the table before turning to look at his officemate's way.

Fate's really something. He thought as he remembered how he managed to get a job at the same agency as Seungwoo. The older being a vocal trainer and Seungyoun the dance trainer (along with Hangyul).

"You think it's that easy?" It was lunchtime. Seungwoo was eating alone, three tables away from them, probably evaluating the trainees. Usually, he'd join them eat lunch, but every time he needs to concentrate, he'd isolate himself from everyone—especially Seungyoun and Hangyul. The two are known as the loudest in the company anyway, Seungwoo wouldn't be able to work if he's around the two. Best distraction, as he calls the duo.

Hangyul rolled his eyes, stuffing his mouth with the food exclusive for the staff, before leaving Seungyoun alone together with his unfinished tray of food.

Once again, Seungyoun's left with his thoughts.

What if he confess? Will the man take him seriously? Will he laugh at him and reject him? Is Seungwoo even gay? 

He'd seen Seungwoo go out with girls before. Just go out, nothing official. They once asked him why wouldn't he settle for one, Seungwoo just gave them a shrug, saying he's not ready to settle with someone who doesn't give him the 'butterflies in his stomach'. They all laughed at how childish that was.

'What if the butterflies in your stomach are all dead?' 

'Then i'd die single.' 

A part of him was hoping Seungwoo would change his mind. Another part was wishing he'd be able to make him feel that way.

He still is. 

But Seungwoo's not even showing any signs that he swings the other way. From college to present, he never did, which scared Seungyoun greatly. 

He'd get laughed at. 

He might be the clown in the said company, bringing smiles and laughter inside the building, but that doesn't mean he'd be able to take someone laughing at his confession. 

Especially Han Seungwoo.

Seungwoo might be the nicest of the bunch but he knows people had this hidden side. Everyone does. Including Seungyoun himself.

With negativity eating him up, Seungyoun banged his forehead on the table, loud enough for the person, seated three tables away from him, earphones unplugged to hear.

Seungwoo, who was startled by the loud bang, whipped his head to the source, mouthing a worried 'are you okay?' to the younger. Seungyoun responded with an okay sign, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks from embarrassment.

Great. Just great.

Minus brownie points for Seungyoun! Well at least he managed to make the older laugh before he bury himself with work again.

Call him whipped but to Seungyoun, Seungwoo's laugh is music to his ears. Damn. He would do anything to hear it over and over again. Hangyul even asked Seungwoo once to record his laughter, saying it was for a friend, only for the older to raise an eyebrow at him. It was creepy. Way too creepy. 

Seungyoun's alarm went off signifying that his class is about to start. He was about to stop the alarm when his eyes caught the date. 

"It's February already?!" 

"It is." Seungyoun was startled by Seungwoo's sudden appearance. He swore he didn't hear the older approach him, or was his mind that occupied?

Occupied by the man in front of him.

"Heard the kids talking about it this morning." Seungwoo chuckled. Seungyoun might've died a little inside. "They were talking about how January's a headache and they're glad it's over already. They also said February will be their month."

Oh, Seungyoun thought of the same thing. February must be his month. Seungwoo talked to him first. They're alone inside the huge cafeteria.

A perfect time to confess.

Not.

No way in hell he'd tell the older his feelings. He'd rather be eaten alive by a lion than confess... or not. He still values his life after all.

Seungyoun was buried in his own little bubble again when Seungwoo gave his shoulder a tap.

"Earth to Seungyounie. We'll be late if you'd continue having a staring contest with a ghost."


	2. Second of February

February 2nd.

Sunday.

No work, no schedule, and most importantly, no Seungwoo.

Seungyoun sighed as he walked through the streets of Seoul. Being an upcoming idol’s trainer isn’t easy as he thought. They had to start again, meaning back to zero, whenever a new batch of trainees enter the building. Their agency scouts people on the streets more often than not, and it gave him a headache, unlike those big companies that only hold seasonal auditions.

Despite being in the same company as Seungwoo, he was never able to actually watch the older train. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to. Hell, he’d pay Hangyul a large price just to take over the class, for their schedules ALWAYS overlap.

He has a love-hate relationship with fate.

He strongly believes that fate brought them together. Seungyoun worked first at the company, a few months later came in Seungwoo. Of all the agencies that badly needed a trainer, Seungwoo signed with them. Fate.

Seungyoun’s phone started vibrating, pulling him back to his senses. Stopping on his tracks, he ng quickly fished his phone from his pocket before answering the call – not even bdothering to check the caller id.

Typical Seungyoun.

“Hey, are you alone?” Seungyoun almost dropped his phone upon hearing the voice. His eyes widened when he pulled the phone away from his ear to check the caller id.

Seungwoo hyung.

Before Seungyoun could even answer, he heard him chuckle on the other line followed by another question. “Are you perhaps wearing a black hoodie and a black beanie?”

Seungyoun’s brows furrowed upon hearing the older. Without even bothering to answer, he quickly turned around to find the caller. Alas! Seungwoo was standing a few steps behind him. Phone next to his ear while smiling directly at him.

Sunday was supposed to be a Seungwoo-free day. A day where he can drown himself to the thoughts of the older without even getting scared of being found out, but seems like February has another plan.

“Why are you here?” It was the first thing that popped in his mind, and the question managed to escape his lips before he could even think. Seungwoo just laughed at him, dropped the call that was long forgotten before jogging towards the younger.

A smile playing on his lips, head tilted on the side that made Seungwoo look like a huge dog, Seungyoun fought the urge to cover the man in front of him with whatever he has, just so others won’t be able to see the adorable sight.

“Why? You don’t want me here?” Seungyoun, just like that once popular meme back in their days, wanted to punch a wall just to get his manliness back.

“I never said that. I thought you’re the type to stay indoors on our one-day break.”

“Ah, I would, but not always. I need some fresh air too.” Seungwoo shrugged, hands turning white from the coldness of the weather. Fresh air? He’d question him but the guy might get embarrassed.

Seungyoun managed to whisper an ‘I see’ before turning his back on the older. “Nice seeing you here, hyung.” Escape. “Have fun!” Seungyoun needs to escape before–

“Seeing that you’re alone. Can I join you?” Seungyoun pressed his lips into a thin line with his back still facing the other. “it’s more fun with a friend!”

Friend. Right.

Seungyoun tried his best to be positive at all times but this time, he didn’t want to assume. Assuming would hurt more.

This is not a date. Seungyoun repeated in his mind like a mantra before facing the older.

“Yeah, sure. Do you have any plans?”

“About that–”

February second. Sunday.

Sundays were Seungyoun’s alone time. No work, no trainees, no Seungwoo. February sure is scary. Either the angels sent the older to him for him to cheer up or the demons love his misery.

Maybe fate’s giving him the chance to confess?

Seungyoun listened to the man beside him talk as they walked through the crowd. He was talking about one of the trainees who he thinks can excel more if he breaks free from his shell. Was it Cha Junho? He might’ve missed the name, but based on his story, that must be Cha Junho.

“Isn’t this our first time going out without Hangyul or anyone else?” It is indeed their first time. Usually, they go out in groups. Drinking their stress away while grilling some meat. Talking about how one of the trainees did a crash diet in hopes of a good figure but ended up getting sick. Now that they’re alone, they still talk about work. An unending loop. If this was a date, Seungyoun would’ve fled already, or kiss him to shut up, maybe?

Seungyoun laughed at the older as a response, hands squeezing the hot pack inside his pocket in an attempt to get more heat and to calm himself down. “Yeah. Still wondering why you’re alone though? No dates today?”

The older snorted at his question. Seungyoun didn’t know where he got the confidence to ask him about today when he himself is alone. Stupid. Seungwoo might ask him the same question. He can’t just say, he needs an alone time every now and then, the other might get offended.

“I have a date though, and I’m not alone since I found you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very short one written while on the way to somewhere.  
> i miss them. ack.


	3. Third of February

Seungyoun had always thought Hangyul was annoying, but never had it crossed his mind that the said guy would be on _that_ level of annoying.

The moment Seungyoun stepped inside the training room, the very second his right foot touched the wooden dance floor, Hangyul already had that knowing look thrown at him. If it wasn’t for one of the trainees, aka a certain Son Dongpyo, who ran to him asking him if he was dating their vocal trainer, he wouldn’t know the reason behind his looks.

_So someone saw us, huh?_

“You got it all wrong! We were just hanging out as co-workers – slash – friends.” Seungyoun felt his heart drop when he answered the trainee. It’s not as if he didn’t want to call it a date, it’s just pure coincidence. They just both happened to be alone, at the same place, at the same time. Two friends. Coincidence.

Morning went by fast, the next thing they knew, it was already lunch time. The studio was abandoned quite fast by the hungry kids, who probably had been wishing for lunch to come soon. Hangyul, who was already on his feet, turned to look at Seungyoun that was still sprawled on the floor. “Not heading out for lunch again today?” Seungyoun shook his head making his friend frown.

Seungyoun had been teased before for being fat. If one would look at him, you wouldn’t see anything. He looked fit, he looked anything else but fat, but one time when he was performing outside, his shirt accidentally showed something hidden. “Dude, you should lose some weight so you’d move lighter. Don’t get me wrong, you’re a good dancer.” It was one of those people he looks up to, well lookED up to, who indirectly just called him fat. It did make him question his appearance and how good he is on the dance floor. Since that day, Seungyoun decided to skip some meals if he knows he already had too much, doubled his gym hours, and weighed himself every morning.

It was quiet inside the room when Hangyul left for lunch. He remembered the first time he pulled the same thing, Hangyul came back with a tray of food but Seungyoun left it untouched causing for the younger to give him a cold shoulder. It was too funny and sweet if he’d think about it.

The door opened with a squeaking noise followed by light footsteps breaking the silence. “This room is off-limits during lunchbreak!” Seungyoun announced, an arm still placed over his eyes as he lay on the floor.

“If it’s off-limits, then what are you doing here?”

The voice itself made Seungyoun push himself off the floor faster than he could count to five. It was as if the floor itself was lava and he has been burnt. The reaction from Seungyoun made the visitor laugh.

“Careful. We don’t want to lose a promising trainer.” Seungyoun felt his cheeks burning as the other stepped closer to him. He didn’t expect Seungwoo to go to the dance studio which was two floors up. He remembered how he looked so thankful when the management said that the vocal training room is at the second floor, he said his knees might not be able to take walking three to four flights of step every single day. It’s funny because it’s as if the elevator doesn’t exist.

“What are you doing here, hyung?”

“I’m here for lunch, obviously.” Seungyoun wouldn’t even notice that the older was carrying something if he didn’t raise it. “I wanted to have lunch with you and Hangyul but I guess he already left?” Seungwoo said while looking around the studio. The lack of another human presence made Seungwoo laugh before making himself comfortable on the floor. He then beckoned the other to sit beside him whilst opening the box, stuffing himself with a box of pizza.

Seungyoun told himself that he wouldn’t eat lunch today. He had too much grilled meat and beer yesterday with the same man in front of him, and wasn’t able to work out. Seungwoo turned to look at him upon realizing the lack of response before raising an eyebrow. “Are you not going to eat?”

“I – I’ll get fat if I do.” Seungyoun, upon hearing his own response, clamped his hands on his mouth. The older, on the other hand, just gave him an incredulous look, as if Seungyoun just grew a second head.

“And what if you get fat?” He didn’t know whether to feel offended by the older’s question. He knows Seungwoo doesn’t know anything. Seungwoo was born with small bones, unlike Seungyoun’s bigger ones.

“People wouldn’t like me.”

“Huh?” Seungyoun didn’t know where those words came from but he already said it. Seungwoo might think it was ridiculous but what he said was true. People these days look at your face then your body.

“That’s dumb.”

“Look-”

“I would like you.”

It was Seungyoun’s turn to be confused. Is his crush, for god knows how long, telling him that he would like **him**? Did he hear it right? Or was it just his imagination?  
  


“You see, not all people would judge you if you have a dad body, abs or just baby fats.” Seungwoo paused, pulling Seungyoun to sit on the floor, a slice of pizza being handed to him. “As for me, I like people who had something I could squish on. It’s cute.”

“But-”

“No buts. You just need to find someone who would like you the way you are. Having extra weight won’t affect your skills anyway. I’ve seen a lot of people, double your size, dance as if they’re weightless.” Seungwoo shrugged before biting on a slice of pizza. “It’s all in the skills and maybe, if you put more confidence on yourself.”

It’s only the third of February, and the month is already giving him so much. He’s not yet over the fact that he still needs to burn some fats, he still wanted to be fit anyway, but at least now, he won’t be skipping any meal. Thanks to a certain vocal trainer.

“Oh wow. I had some nasty brown rice that tastes like wet box at the cafeteria and here you guys are having pizza? Shame on you!”

“Hey, Gyul! I came here for the both of you. Stop crying and just take a slice!”

“Don’t mind if I do!”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while waiting for a friend.  
> it'll run til??


End file.
